


signing i love you

by badlyinjured



Series: pain molds us [1]
Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, a lot of characters are mentioned, they needed more screen time :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlyinjured/pseuds/badlyinjured
Summary: Bartosz can’t understand why Silja insists that Hanno learn sign language.
Relationships: Bartosz Tiedemann/Silja Tiedemann, Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber (mentioned)
Series: pain molds us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832014
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	signing i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this new ship so much and wanted to see them do more than just shake hands so here I am writing this. Bartosz and Silja raised Noah together for 6 years and I really can’t imagine there wasn't love involved between them. I can imagine after Agnes’ birth Bartosz growing more distant but no one can tell me that before that he wasn't a loving father to Hanno. Especially since i think he only completely pieced the puzzle when Agnes was born. And sorry for any mistakes, this wasnt revised.

It has been 20 years since he’s been stuck in the past, but everytime he looks at Silja holding their little kid in her arms he feels he is exactly where he needs to be. It was definitely hard at first. Before meeting her he was always moody as always eager to escape that hell, to escape Jonas, and go back home, he missed his parents, he missed his house, he even missed school but now as much as he will always miss his parents, he had found his home with her.

Silja appeared in his life at the right moment in the right time, it almost felt like a dream how it all happened between them. He was about to throw all of Jonas shit in the air when she appeared out of nowhere in the woods like a siren that drove him in. He considered her his angel, she definitely saved his life, and gave him purpose. After meeting her he felt more faith in Jonas' cause and has been helping stabilize the God Particle with Magnus and Franziska ever since. He still had faith he could bring her to their paradise.

They got married in 1902 and two years later they found out she was pregnant. It overcame him with joy to know he was going to be a father and in moments like these he missed his parents even more. Magnus and Franziska congratulated them even though the sadness in their eyes that they couldn't have children was evident. They had been trying for years, and they suspected something was wrong but due to little resources they would never know what was the real issue.

Hanno had been born on a rainy day and as soon as Silja named him he turned cold. A memory from years ago instantly came through his mind, a memory of one of his last meetings with Noah and how he said his real name was Hanno. But what were the odds? Even if time travel is possible, Bartosz still didn't know if that could have happened. Even if his mind was racing he decided to shrug it off and just enjoy his new family.

When they got married he decided to not keep living on Tannhaus oficine anymore as he wanted this other part of his life as away from Sic Mundus as possible. Erna was a very nice lady who offered them to live in her tavern as long as Silja helped a little bit with the clients. He insisted to help as well but Silja was adamant to refuso saying he should focus on his work with Jonas. By the day when she was in the tavern looking after Hanno, he was always with Jonas, Magnus and Franziska working on Sic Mundus. He would never say it out loud, but he still doesn’t know if he believes in the paradise that Jonas talks about.

His best part of the day though is always coming home and seeing Silja and Hanno. He was 4 years old and his light brown hair was already big enough to have a cut, as he noticed. Regina, Aleksander and himself always had darker brown hair and he likes to think Hanno got his hair color from his mother’s side. But everytime he looked at his bright blue eyes, he couldn't help but think of his own father. They used to joke about how he never saw someone with eyes as blue as his but now he sees it in his son.

Silja never talked much about her family but one thing she always insisted about was teaching Hanno sign language. He didn’t understand why at first but Silja told him how her foster mother had been deaf and taught her sign language since she was a little girl.

\- Why Hanno needs to learn it though? - He had asked her that day.

\- You never know when he will need to use it. It’s important. - Was her answer. He still didn't quite understand why she wanted to teach him so much but he figured she was trying to bond more with their son.

xxx

\- You can join too if you want, you know? - She told him through a smile.

As the years have gone by, she felt more and more guilty about lying to him. Adam told her all these years ago about her mission and what she was needed for, but never in a million years she thought it was going to be this easy to fall in love with Bartosz. He was always so gentle and kind with her, it was inevitable for her to love him. Sometimes she even forgot everything she lived in the post apocalypse when she was with him, sometimes she would wake up screaming at night remembering the hard times she passed there. It made her feel horrible that she couldn’t tell him about her past (at least not now) everytime he hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright. He always questions her what her nightmares are about and she always says it’s about stuff from the past.

Sometimes she missed Elisabeth and how she would treat her like a daughter when the times were simpler. It scared her when Adam appeared and told her what was her role in all of this, he told her her origin and showed her a picture of their mother Hannah. She got surprised by how much she looked like her mother. She thinks she can remember sometimes how a woman would sing her songs to sleep when she was a little girl. Because of this memory she decided to honor her late memory by naming her kid Hanno.

Adam told her about needing to go to the past and meet Bartosz so Agnes and Noah could be born. Meeting Agnes in her adult days was one of the greatest emotions she ever felt, especially knowing how she was going to die giving birth to her. She had only a few more years with her family, and it scared her. She followed Adam’s order, still reluctant about how it all was going to play out but now 18 years later she felt like she wouldn’t have done it differently.

She knew that Elisabeth was going to be her daughter-in-law someday. She always spoke so well of Hanno and how much he loved her that it made her glad now she was raising the kid that would make her someone she loved very happy. That’s why she felt she needed to teach him sign language, so they could communicate better with each other in the future. She knew she had little time with him, but she needed to teach him as much as she could.

\- I never understand what you do with your hand. - Bartosz replied to her laughing while watching her and Hanno sitting down together on the floor.

\- Mama, why papa won’t come? - Hanno said while resting his chubby hands on his waist, looking indignated. 

\- Ok, since you want my presence so much I can come. - Bartosz said while sitting on the floor with them and kissing their son’s head.

Since Hanno was only a child he got most of the words wrong, but every time he got it right he got a kiss from his mother. She taught them words like _home_ and _family_ and sentences like _I need to pee_ justo to make them laugh. She was in the middle of teaching them _I love you_ when she heard Erna scream her name from downstairs. She was probably needing help with customers.

\- Let me go there, continue to teach him. - Bartosz kissed her and got up as quickly as Erna called. She was left amazed by how great her husband was.

\- Mom, why do I need to learn this? I don’t use it with anyone. - Hanno questions this to her once in a while and she always changed the subject but being left alone with him in the room, she allowed herself to tell him some stuff about the future.

\- When you grow up, you will meet a person who you will love very much. You will need this to talk to her. - She said while she cupped her son’s face and admired his bright blue eyes. She clearly saw confusion in his eyes as he didn't quite understand what she meant by saying that. - Let’s try one last time.

She almost screamed of happiness when she saw his little hands doing exactly an _I love you_.

\- Mom, _i love you._ \- He called her and did it again just to show that he had learned.

She hugged him close after that, she didn’t know how much time she still had left with her family but she would enjoy every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many more aspects about their relationship I would have liked to see on the show like Bartosz losing his faith, seeing more of what drove Noah to kill his father, and how their relationship was as Hanno grew, like I said i can't imagine Bartosz being a bad father. Anyway, I still want to write more about them and if you have any ideas just tell me so I can write :)


End file.
